Titanium
by ShadowCloud
Summary: Ok Im redoing this story..if you dont like the first redone chappie just tell me and I will most likely change it back. Pleas R&R.


Okay Im redoing this cause I feel like it. If you dont like the new version just tell me and Ill change it back. Ok here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Hat this but anyway. All Sonic Team charries ,which you should know who they are, belong to SEGA. Kage, and Taki belong to me. Senshi, Kaze, and Eien belong to HoneyB. Anyway other people such as Chrissy belong to no one. They're just random charries.

Note: This will be the only disclaimer made unless I get any requests for charries to use. Then in the chappie that I introduce them there will be a disclaimer. But other than that this will be the only disclaimer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

~ In a dessert not too far off from a beach ~

A black dot falls from the sky. It comes straight down looking like a ball of fluff. It then slams into the hard sand creating a crater. Inside the ball does not move. You hear it groan as it unrolls and falls to the ground face first. It now appeared to be a hedgehog of red and black. It had wounds and burn marks on it and it looked to be in terrible shape.  
  
"I will pay them back for this." It mumbles before rolling over on its back, revieling the white tuft of fur on its chest, and going into a deep slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

~ A month later at the beach that was not too far off ~

A white bat dives down in the water and then comes back up. Her face looks a tad bit angry as she looks at the red echidna just sitting there watching.  
  
"You know this would be a lot easier if you got off your lazy butt and helped me." The echidna raised his sunglasses and looked at her. He smirked.

"Ok. Fine." He jumps into the water and they both dive down. Every once and a while they grab the necklace off the echidnas neck and breath into it. They get air from the necklace and they finally get to the bottom of the ocean. They both take out flashlights and turn them on. They appeared to be looking for something. The echidnas flashlight flashes over a rock and the rock sparkles. He looks over to the bat and she nods. They both swim over to the rock and the bat takes out a small device. She grins as it starts to let off a loud beeping sound and she grabs it. She quickly takes a breath from the echidnas necklace and then surfaces. The echidna comes up behind. She looks at him and smiles.

"See, Knuckles. Since you helped we finally got it." She holds up the rock. It no longer looks like a rock though. It looks like a white emerald now in the sunlight. Knuckles grins.

"Ok. I get it. Now lets go Rouge. We need to find the others." He told her as she jumped out of the water and shook himself off. She nodded and pocketed the emerald before jumping out and shaking herself off. Then they both took to the skies. She took out to the device again and started to search for a new emerald.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

~ In the crater ~

The black hedgehog groans as it wakes up from its slumber. It holds its head and sits up steadying itself with his hand behind his back. He looks around and then growls remembering what happened. He gets up with a bit of a struggle. His wounds were deep but he still got up. He looked around the crater and then started to climb out. In its hand was a green emerald. It looked very much like the white one Knuckles and Rouge had found except it was green. 

"CHAOS CONROL!" He yelled bringing the emerald out. But alas it did nothing. He dropped to his knees being very weak. He growled seeing how he didnt have enouph energy to warp so he climbs out of the crater. It took him a little over two hours from tripping, falling back in, and other stuff that would slow him down. Once he gets out he collapses to his knees and takes a breather. He soon gets up, his eyes with a look of determination. He starts to walk off towards the beach not really knowing where he was going.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"WAIT KNUCKLES!" Rouge screams as she looks at her device. Knuckles stopped and glided over to her.

"What now?" He asked. Rouge looked at him and showed him the device. Knuckles looked at it and growled.

"But we were just there. It cant be the-" He stops as he sees the dot moving and Rouge nods bringing it back.

"Yes. Someone else has one of the chaos emeralds." She told him. Knuckles growled a bit.

"Who else would have one?"

"Someone probably just picked it up thinking it was just some jewel. Come on lets go get it." She tells him turning around. Knuckles nods and flies off towards the beach with her.

"This should be a piece of cake." Rouge tells him as they glide around. Knuckles nods.

"Yep. And even if they refuse to give it to me." He smirks. "I'll get to have some fun." Rouge chuckled at his comment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

~ The beach again ~

The black hedgehog see's the beach and walks over to it. It takes off its gloves and shoes and jumps in washing itself off. Its coat becomes shiny and it's dirty white patch of fur shined out. The red streaks in his quills no longer looked like dried blood. As he bathed he cringed at first as the salty water got in his wounds. He soon ignores it and finishes. He gets out and then sees he's getting all sandy. He growled and waited until he was dry to sit down and wipe the sand off his feet. He then stuck them back in his shoes and put his gloves on. That's when he saw the footprints in the sand. He looked around to see fi anybody was there and was happy when he saw nothing. He just sat there for a while enjoyng the breeze and the sound of the waves. He then frowned as he got up and looked at the emerald he now had in his hand.

"Im still to weak Im guessing." He said to himself. He then pocketed it ((how can he do that if he doesnt where clothes?!?!)) and got back up. He started to walk off to the west as Rouge and Knuckles appeared from the east.

Knuckles and Rouge land a little waise off. They look at the foot prints Shadow left and then notice something. Rouge grasps the golden bracelet on her hand as they see the foot prints. However these footprints seem to have the air knocked away as if the person was half way hovering. Knuckles too seems surprised but then looks at Rouge. Rouge looks at him her eyes showing her shock. Knuckles shakes his head.

"I doubt it." He tells her as he starts to follow the foot prints. He looks ahead and doesnt see anything. "Well that person must have the emerald." His mind flashed to when Shadow fell and he had the green emerald in his hand. He shook his head. "_He's dead. This must be someone else who found some hover shoes. This cant be him. Even if he did fall with the emerald he this cant be him. No one as seen him since the accident."_ Knuckles tells himself in his head. He looks back at Rouge. "Come on. Lets see if we can catch them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok thats my redone first chappie. If you hated it then I'll change it back to the way it was. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
